Liliana Vess
Summary Liliana Vess is a human planeswalker from the plane of Dominaria who specializes in necromancy. Born to a noble family of healers, she first encountered necromancy in a desperate attempt to save her sick brother, however her efforts backfired horribly and her brother became one of the undead. The trauma and guilt ignited her planeswalker spark, and she found herself on the plane of Innistrad. Over a century later, in a last-ditch effort to stave off her own death and preserve her power, she made a pact with four of the Multiverse's most powerful demons, the words of which remain etched upon her skin. Loathing servitude and her ever-increasing debts, Liliana now seeks to rid herself of her demonic overlords by killing them one by one, which led her to Shandalar and to the powerful Chain Veil, an ancient artifact of incredible power... power enough to take back her freedom. She has succeeded in killing two of her infernal masters with this weapon. Later, after getting involved with the Gatewatch's efforts to save Innistrad from the Eldrazi titan Emrakul, she begrudgingly joined their ranks and with their help, killed another of the demons she was bound to on the plane of Amonkhet. Though she assisted the rest of the Gatewatch in attempt to save Amonkhet, when the final fight against Nicol Bolas was proven to be futile, she planeswalked away. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B to High 8-C | Likely 7-C | High 3-A Name: Liliana Vess, Lili, Heretical Healer, Defiant Necromancer, Death's Majesty, Death Wielder, The Last Hope Origin: Magic: The Gathering Age: 200+ years old Gender: Female Classification: Human necromancer, Planeswalker Powers and Abilities: Magic, Necromancy, Death Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Planeswalking, Can summon dark spirits, Resistance to darkness and death-related abilities, Statistics Amplification with the Chain Veil, Can siphon mana from her environment to fuel her spells, Can place curses on others. Attack Potency: Wall level to Large Building level (her magic can quickly wither away multiple angels who are at least this strong) | Likely Town level (with the Chain Veil, she was able to harm and push back Emrakul, albeit temporarily. She also managed to easily kill both Kothophed and Griselbrand, both powerful demon lords, although she caught them off-guard) | High Universe level (prior to the Mending, planeswalkers could create their own artificial planes and destroy them as well, though most refrained from doing so as it was a strenuous task. Those that did had to maintain them regularly or else they would eventually collapse) Speed: Unknown, but likely Normal Human. Like most characters from Magic, she doesn't really have speed feats. Lifting Strength: Unknown, likely Regular Human | Same | Far higher Striking Strength: Unknown, likely Class H | Same | Far higher Durability: Human level physically, though she can significantly buff it with magic. Additionally, her planeswalker spark protects against certain magical beings and environments. | Likely Town level | High Universe level Stamina: High. Can fight for several hours non-stop before tiring. Planeswalking requires large amounts of energy to perform as well, and she can do so even when exhausted. Range: At least several dozen meters with magic. | Same. | Universal. Standard Equipment: The Chain Veil, a powerful artifact that significantly amplifies her already potent necromantic abilities. Intelligence: Possesses over two centuries' worth of medical, arcane and combat knowledge. Will also occasionally attempt to use her beauty to seduce male opponents. Weaknesses: Her overconfidence can sometimes impede her better judgement. Using the Chain Veil harms both her body and mind. If her access to mana is cut off, she will be powerless. Finally, while she can control them, her death magic can't harm the undead. Key: Base | With the Chain Veil | Pre-Mending (Prime Liliana) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Necromancy Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Magic Users Category:Mind Users Category:Summoners Category:Absorption Users Category:Resistance Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Curse Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 3 Category:Magic: The Gathering Category:Card Game Characters